As demands for higher speed and higher density integrated circuit devices grow, smaller transistors are created. One recent advance in transistor technology is the introduction of fin-type field effect transistors (finFETs). FinFET devices are generally characterized by a vertical fin-shaped channel and are typically formed on silicon-on-insulator (SOI) or bulk silicon substrates.
In general, the drive current finFET device is directly proportional to the number of fins. In some cases, the drive current of the finFET device is modulated, which can be used for the purpose of configuring functions of corresponding circuits in the finFET device. For example, one or more fins in the finFET device may be selected to adjust (e.g., increase or decrease) the drive current of finFET device. A conventional drive current modulation technique utilizes the use of multiple masks to select one or more fins to modify the drive current. However, such a method is limited by the mask fabrication process, which is typically expensive and requires significant design effort.